mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
No Pets
'''No Pets '''is the seventeenth episode of season 3 in the animated series. All Mr. Bean's pet not allowed inside except Scrapper . Plot The episode starts off with Mr. Bean having a walk in the park. He notices a man playing fetch with his dog. Excited, he does the same with Teddy. But then he sees the man playing tennis with his dog. Feeling sad that Teddy is not capable of doing so, he leaves the park. While recklessly driving, he caused the blue three-wheeled car to crash into a runabout. He then spots a pet shop and stops. Seeing a dog through the window, he proceeds to enter the shop and purchase the pet before driving back home. As he is bringing his new dog home, he spots a "No Pets Sign" near the front door. Noticing Wicket's presence, he hastily hid the dog behind his jacket and went upstairs. Excited, he starts playing fetch with his dog, which quickly turn bad, as the dog is making a ruckus while chasing a thrown ball. Startled by the noise, Wicket went up to his unit and stormed in. While he is trying to hide the dog behind his back, the dog revealed itself and licked Mrs. Wicket's face, enraging her. He is later forced to return the dog to the pet shot. While walking to his car, he noticed a parrot in the shop, which he then proceeded to buy. He later brought it home. Wanting the parrot to talk, he says "Hello" twice. Seeing that that does not work, he proceeded to say "Hello" through a megaphone pointed at the bird. Sensing that Wicket is coming upstairs, he pretends to have dinner as she opens the door. After she leaves, it is revealed that the "dinner" he was having is actually the parrot, which has been stripped of its feathers. He later covers the bird in glue and put it in a box filled with feathers to reattach them. As the bird regains its original appearance, his doorbell rings. He receives a delivery package, which contains a bird cage. As he digs through the package, he hears the same doorbell sound, prompting him to walk downstairs and open the door, only to reveal that there is no one there. He soon found out that the parrot managed to mimic the doorbell sound. Eager to make the bird say "Hello", he used a tape recorder to record himself saying "Hello". He then sets a tape player to loop play the recording and proceeded to leave the parrot overnight near the player. He wakes up the next day and checks on the bird. Seeing that bird is unresponsive and appearing to be dead, he attempts to flush it down the toilet. As he is about to do so, the bird wakes up and flies to the window. He becomes disappointed when the bird still fails to say "Hello". As the bird flies out of the window, he gives chase with his car but ends up losing it. He later returned to the pet shop and purchased a chameleon. As he tries to get his new pet past Wicket, he puts the chameleon on his shirt, which manages to change its camouflage itself and evade detection. Once he is inside, he realizes that the chameleon is not on him anymore. He runs outside and tries to find it. As Wicket is washing the window, she notices that the chameleon is clinging on her. Panicking, she fell into the window as Scrapper tries to catch it. Bean finally spots it near the window, much to his delight. Later that day, he is at the park playing fetch with the chameleon. It is not visible, as it is camouflaged. Witnessing Bean playing with a "floating moving stick", the man with the dog flees. CharactersCategory:EpisodesCategory:Animated Episodes * Mr. Bean * Mrs. Wicket * Scrapper Category:Season 3